F this
by mickeyliz
Summary: If Rush never met Mandy who would he have fallen for after Gloria? What if I told you that Young had a Twin Sister that was on the Science Team? Now who do you think he'll fall for?  AU
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: If Rush never met Mandy who would he fall for after Gloria? What if I told you that Young had a twin sister and she was on the Science Team on Icarus? Now who do you think he'll fall for.**

**Warnings: This story is M for a reason which is cussing and sex to put it bluntly. So... If ya don't like stories like this then quite simpily don't read it.**

**AN: I'm deleting all of my stories and starting from scratch with this story cause the others just weren't getting done. If you were following my stories well then I'm sorry. But I will be editing and reposting those one by one and also finishing them. Thank you all for putting up with me. Mickeyliz**

"I'm Doctor Young sir I was told to report here for duty with my brother Colonel Everett Young" I said sharply with a solute to the military officer in front of me.

"Ok Mickey you're not the military one in the family. Colonel Young reporting for Duty" my brother said but still held a soft smile.

The other man looked at us with an expression akin to a clueless child making me laugh. The man finaly soluted back to my brother and nodded to me explaining that he was Sgt. Riley and that he would be on my brother's team.

"Who is the commanding officer incharge of this mission or operation the Icarus Base I think."

"That would be me on Earth and Colonel Telford on the Icarus Base" A man said "Now come we must get to the confrence room where the rest of the teams are waiting"

As we started walking my brother started up a conversation with the man who's name was apperantly Gen. Jack ONeil. Abouth halfway through our journey around the halls of the pentagon another man joined us and this one I knew he was my old friend David Telford.

"Everett, Michaela what are you doing here I wasn't informed that you were on the teams."

"Then as always you are poorly informed we are part of the teams going to Icarus with you apparently David." I said spitting out his name like one would a curse. I was maddly in love with Telford until he wrecked my brother's marridge and broke my heart in the process.

"Well it's good to see the both of you. I'm happy you'll be joining us Mickey. I haven't seen you for a long time I missed it and you."

"You saw me two monthes ago David cut the shit." I said pulling out of the hug he was giving me and turning away making sure my long blonde hair hit his face in the process making him scowl and all the others laugh.

Thankfully we soon met up with the other teams of military and scientific personell in a confrence room to get de breifed on the mission. When that was finished I hugged my brother as he went off to his and Telford's team and I headed toward the Science Team which I and another man named Dr. Rush were lead scientists.

Once the introductions were made and I was aquainted with Doctors Park, Volker, Brody, and Rush we headed to the room that would beam us up to the space ship taking us to the Icarus Base which was only a few light years away. Before heading to the transportation room Rush and I had a little talk about the others. Noe of them seemed as qualified as us. One was an astrophysist, one was a biologist, and the other was simply a computer nerd. They had some useful skills sure but we need mant and universily rounded people for this.

"Plus none of thes people can really speak a lick of another language" I pointed out.

"I know but I can get the math person easily so its up to you to teach these people how to read ancient or this won't work."

"Fine, but if they are failures then we're screwed and will need a whole new team. And if I can't teach them you have to try. They look pretty scared of you."

"Alright do you have everything you need? Computer, Notebook, Calculator, Pencils?''

"Am I a scientist and mathmatician or not Rush. Geez you sound like my brother" I laughed at his expression.

"Shall we go then?" He asked with a smile offering me his arm.

"yes we shall kind sir." I said with a goofy grin tucking my hand into the crook of his elbow.

I giggled as we started walking together getting looks from the other scientists. We were heading to another planet!

_**Third Person Narritive**_

"Dr. Rush seems really sevear. It kind of scares me." Volker said shaking his head looking at Rush and the other scientist talking.

"Well what about Dr. Young she seems sort of crazy." Said Park as they watched Rush and Young take arms laughing.

"Yeah at least she seems cool. I don't think we need to worry about er as much as we do with Rush. Still I don't see why there are two lead scientists but if one can control the other it's fine. Didn't she say her brother was in the Air Force? A colonel I think. I hope shi didn't learn diciplin from him. I might die." Brody added to the conversation.

"Are all of you comming with us or do we need to find a whole new science team?" Young called over to them from the door way. A new planet was waiting with an adventure and a shit load of work for all of them. Little did they know that they would eventually end up stranded together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I really don't own SG:U if I did well it would not have ended as it did. Plus Young and Rush might have been together.**

**Chapter 2**

Beaming up to the spaceship was an interesting experience. I was somewhat uncomfortable, as per the fact that your body essentially dissolved and then reappeared on a diffrent place. I found it quite interesting making a mental note to study it as well as helping to unlock the 9th chevron. I caught sight of a marvelous view of Earth out of the one window and gasped.

"Beautiful isn't it? It reminds me of you the beauty of it I mean." Came the framilier voice of Telford.

"Christ Telfrd don't you get it? I don't want you anymore so just leave me alone." I snapped and he seemed to break as anger filled his eyes.

"You stupid bitch no one says no to me and I mean no one." He yelled

"Then you're a narcisstic asshole that needs to learn what regection is."

Suddenly he grabbed my ass while he kissed me. I tried to fight back for all I was worth but I was definetly not strong enough. He broke away to Bite my neck.

"You are mine and the world will know that as you scream my name as you cum."

"No I won't you bastard."

Then I gasped as he grabbed my ass again pulling me into that spot. When I felt his hard on against me I socked him. He let go of me as if I had burned him. As I turned around to run from the man he reached out and grabbed my shirt. With the force he took to pull me back he ripped the shirt clean off making me scream. His eyes looked down at my shirtless chest and then he reached out for me but what he got was a fist to his face as Rush stepped infront of me.

"I suggest you step away from her and leave her alone now." Rush said calmly but you could hear the anger in his now thick Scottish accent.

I moved away quickly picking up what was left of my shirt as I went. I pulled it back on as Telford holding his nose turned away and with a much dignity as possible he walked back the way he had presumabley come. When he was gone Rush turned toward me making me gather the remains of my shirt tighter trying to gather my dignity and keep it.

"Are you unharms." He asked and started to shrug out of his jacket.

"Am I unharmed, am I unharmed? How can I not be I was just nearly raped by someone that I once looked up to. How the hell can I be unharmed." I shreiked.

"Shh it's allright I meant physically not mentaly and motionally. Here cover yourself up with this." He had handed me his jacket.

"Thanks, I'm probably gonna have some bruises on my arms and he bit me pretty hard on my neck right here." I said pointing to where Telford had sunk his teath into me to mark me as his own. "I hate him with all my heart. He has hurt me to much in the past and now."

"You should probably report this." Rush told me.

"No that will only make it worse. He seemed to have some regection issues."

Rush nodded then turned to walk away but I knew that I had to stop him.

"Hey Rush." I called and he turned. "Thank you for helping me. I don't want to even..."

"It was no problem now come on lets get back to the others." He said cutting me off.

We walked together back to the science team. Having buttoned up Rush's jacket I felt safe. The smell of it was masculine but it didn't smell like Telford. The scent was strangly conforting. I don't know what brought on the though but I really wanted to hug Rush. I had to shake my head to stop thinking about it. Of course would think of Rush as saftey he had come to my aid in a desperate situation. Atleast thats what I tried to tell myself.

* * *

><p>"I still don't see how the hell that is an A all I see is a fucking backword F" Volker said throwing his hands in the air.<p>

"Well thats tough but it isn't that hard to remember. Besides all of you only have to have a basic or meger knowledge of the Ancient Language or atleast how to read it." I said trying to keep calm.

"Did Rush suddenly decide to bring his grandson along cause it looks like it." Park said as she laughed at her own joke as well as the others.

When I turned around I saw that Rush was walking toward us and talking with a kid no older than 19.

"Guys Rush isn't old so just shut up. The kid is the math wizz that we were talking about hiring for the project." I said protectively.

"Hold on you were gonna hire math boy over there without consulting with us. That can't be possible or done." Volker siad.

"In all acutality it is possible and can be done. We have a large enough buget and once the lead scientist or sceintists in theis case, are appointed they may hire anybody that they want. There fore we may hire math boy over here if we a) need him,b)the buget permitts and, c) if we want to." Rush said calmly again but I could here the anger in his accent at Volkers disturst.

I had somehow subconsiously moved closer to Rush during his discussion.

"He is right you know." I put in hoping that if the 2 of us stood together they would listen. God don't let me be a mother.

"Now everybody this is Mister Eli Wallace an' he is gifted in math and computers. Now I trust that you will welcome him graciously. Michaela, how far did you get."

"We got quite far I believe that they have the basics down. We can stop for today and pick up tomorrow on Icarus." I said taking pity on the others." can catch Eli up to where we are if you like."

"Of course" Rush said with a small smile that seemed to be rare.

"Alright. Come on Math Boy." I said turning toward the white board that we had set up.

* * *

><p>The kid learned fast. Alot faster than the others. So much so that we were farther in one hour than I would be in ten days with Volker. He seemed to have the most problems with the new way of reading. Soon we were just sitting there talking about the possibilities of the new plantet and the 9th chevron. I had taught the kid everything that I knew in just one hour. In no time we were getting ready to be beamed down to Icarus planet. It was night there so we would be turning in right away. I was one of the last to beam and I made sure that Rush was right behind me. I didn't want to get caught alone again especially now.<p>

_Dream_

_I was walking down a corridor and suddenly I was grabbed from behind and a hand was clamped over my mouth. I immeditaly started to fight but then I recognized the smell of the person currently molesting me or what ever he was doing. It was David Telford. I felt him turning me around and throughing me on a bed it seemed. Then my clothes were ripped away from_ my_ body making me scream._

_"Shut up you whore do you want to be interuppted again by that stupid Rush."_

_Then he stood up and undressed quickly. Once he was out of his pants he crawled over me and as he shoved his hard length into me I screamed"_

_End Dream_

I woke up crying and quickly got out of my bed heading to the one person that was close and that I associated with safety.

I knocked on Rush's door and then entered. He rolled over in his bed to look at me. "Michaela? What are you doing here? You should be in bed getting rested for tomorrows work."

"I know but I had a nightmare about what happened and it scared me. Please you're the only one that knows what happened and I feel safe with you. Help me please Doctor." I begged.

"First of all my name is Nick or Nickolas and second come here it will be alright." He said moving backwords and opening the covers for me.

"Thank you.''

I climbed into the bed and he pulled the blanket up over me. I had a feeling that I was seeing a side of him that not many other people got to see. It was a caring, happy side that was reserved for people that he thought he could trust.

I felt his arms wrap around my waist and pulling me closer to his warm body. I smiled softly and wrapped my hand over his slowly falling asleep feeling safe.

_Dream_

I was walking down a corridor when I heard my name being called. I turned and saw Nick walking toward me smiling.

"Hello dear." I said leaning up for a kiss. "I hear that you have something to ask me."

"That I do so I think it is time to ask you the question. Michaela Young will you marry me and make me a very happy man"

"Oh my god yes. Oh Nick I love you." I said as he slid the ring onto my finger and stood up to kiss me.

_End Dream_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**AN: Sorry this took so long to get up I have been really busy and some things happened in my life. Needless to say there will be a new fic after this one. It will be a Thomas Andrews Titanic one and should be really good.**

**Now on with the story! **

**Chapter Three**

I woke up with a smile but that soon disappeared as I started to sob uncontrollably again. I turned in Nick's arms to put my head on his chest.

"Mikayla? What's wrong? Was it another nightmare?" He asked me frantically.

"No-no it wa-was a good dream."

"Then why are you crying so much?"

"Because I wa-wa-was so happ-ppy. I didn't want it to-to en-end."

"Do you want to talk about it? Maybe it would help you calm down."

I thought about that wondering if I could tell him. I started to cry even harder and tucked my head back into his chest.

Rush POV

I woke up to Mikayla sobbing and trying to bury her head in my chest. I immediately became worried that she had another nightmare or that something had happened. When I asked her if it was a nightmare and she replied that it was a good dream I became confused. In my mind why would you cry if you had a good dream? I bullshitted from there. When she started to cry even harder I just wanted to kiss her tears away. I quickly banished that thought to the back of my mind wondering why I cared so much about her. Even so I put my finger gently under her chin to make her look at me. Before I could stop myself I leaned down to capture her lips. As out lips met a shock went through me. I started to pull away refusing to believe that I had just forgotten sense to kiss her.

"No" she muttered grabbing me and pulling my head back down.

Michaela POV

He was kissing me. Nick was actually kissing me. I couldn't believe it. When he started to pull away I pulled him back. When we broke our lips apart I decided to tell him about the dream that had upset me so much.

"You asked what the dream was about. Well it was us and you proposed to me. I- we were so happy and I just wished it was real when I woke up. Now at least the kiss was real."  
>"Michaela the proposal may be a bit far out yet however I can enter into a relationship with you. Only if you want to o'course." He said sounding slightly worried. Probably afraid that I would turn him down.<p>

"Nick" I murmured softly reaching up to caress his face. "Why are you so worried? If I didn't like you or find you attractive at the very least, I would have pushed you away. Instead I pulled you closer to me. Of course I would be interested in pursuing a relationship with you. My God I would never say no to you."

As soon as the words left my mouth I knew they were true. He kissed me softly then. It was a perfect moment only broken by the need for oxygen.

"You know when you were crying I just wanted to kiss your tears away. I can't tell you why I feel so drawn to you. I just do. There has to be a scientific reason for it."

I could tell that he was blabbing so I just kissed him.

"Shut up. I think you know as well as I do that there is no scientific reasoning for this." I chuckled. "Come on its still really early so let's go back to sleep"

We fell asleep together again this time we were both smiling and happy. I knew that there was going to be hell to pay when Everett found out. I also knew that if Telford tried to come between us I would personally see that she was demoted on the grounds of sexual harassment. No matter what happened I would go through anything for my relationship with Nick.

"I think I may be in love with you Nick." I whispered softly to the sleeping man. There was no answer from him but that was to be expected. Little did I know that my allegiance to him would be tested to the maximum over my brother.

**Ok there is chapter three. I hope you all like it, I know that it is just a filler chapter but there is some romance. I knew that for the story to progress I had to give them a situation to grow together and start dating.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey two in a day I'm really on it haha. I hope you like this and before anybody asks, no there will not be a love triangle between Michaela, Nick and Telford. However there will be a canon couple of Telford, Everett Young. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 4**

I woke up feeling slightly disoriented. When I felt the arm around me the events of yesterday and last night came rushing back to me.

"Nick, love it's time to get up."

"Mmmmmm" came his muffled reply

"Come on, up."

"I don' see you getting up."

"That's because I don't want to leave your arms. It's just too comfortable."

"Jus' get up dear."

I got up and so did he. I looked at him for the first time since I joined him last night. He was only in a pair of boxers and I was only in a bra and pair of short shorts.

"Mornin'" He muttered reaching out for me. I went to him and he kissed me softly. Soon it became more passionate. We were involved in an intense battle with our tongues when the door opened and an unsuspecting Dale Volker walked in.

"We were waitin- Oh shit, God I'm sorry I'll just leave now." He gasped as he ran out of the room.

I had to feel sorry for the man. I mean if I was in his place and walked in on my bosses making out I would feel pretty awkward.

"Now that we've been interrupted we should probably get dressed and ready. I wonder what time it is." Nick said but made no move to step away from me.

"There might be a slight problem there. You see this is what I wore to come over here and the halls are undoubtly crowded." I muttered slightly embarrassed.

"Well no doubt Volker already told the team about what he saw and even now it's flying around the complex. So let's give them something to talk about. We're already late so take this and we'll go to mee' them in the gate room." Rush handed me one of his button down shirts and pulled on a pair of jeans and a t- shirt. I grabbed a pair of his sweat pants and pulled them on too. We decided to go bare foot to add to the illusion that we were creating.

"Your hair's a mess" He told me

"Well whose fault is that? Do you have a rubber band somewhere that I can use?"

He found one and I tied my hair up into a sloppy bun. We left the room hand in hand.

When we got to the gate room the others all looked at us. They took in our appearance and linked hands. Park was the first to giggle which set Volker and Brody off.

"I don't see what's so funny guys." Eli said obliviously. He was charming in his innocence.

"What have you never gotten laid Math Boy?" I asked making Nick snort and the others laugh even harder.

"Michaela Naomi Young get your ass over here right now." Everett yelled form across the room.

"Oh shit come with me Nick this could end badly."

Both Nick and I walked over to my enraged brother.

"What the hell are you doing? You didn't come to me to ask permission to spend the night with him."

"I wasn't aware that you had to give me permission to spend the night with my boyfriend."

"You- Your boyfriend? What the fuck are you talking about? I'm your older brother you have to come to me to get permission for this sort of thing." He yelled furiously. The whole room was silent as they watched us argue.

"First of all you are not my older brother you are my twin. That means that mum popped us out at the same time. Second I am a Fucking 32 year old adult I can make my own decisions by now. Third for Christ sakes you're not mum or dads so stop acting like them. They are gone and you can't take their place in my lift. Fourth don't even get me started on us asking each other permission to do things and see people. Remember that girl in High School who got knocked up and blamed you. You never asked for my permission to date or screw her. So don't you dare talk to me about asking permission for love cause that's what I feel with Nick and I'm not going to for fit that for you." I screamed back at him beyond pissed. He could not and would not separate Nick and I.

"Come on lets get you some breakfast and coffee. You need to cool off and we need to talk."

I willingly went with Nick. He put his arm around me protectively. His eyes dared everyone to cross us and they wisely stayed away. Only when we were out of the room did I let the tears fall. I seemed to be crying a lot lately. It made me feel weak. I hadn't cried this much since mum and dad died in the car crash. I slid down the wall slowly and Nick soon dropped down beside me. He put his arm around me and soon I was calming down. That was until Telford called to me and then ran over.

"Go away Telford I'm not in a great mood and don't have it in me for another fight." I said softly.

"You, get away from her you bastard. Whatever you did to her to make her feel like she is now I will get you back for it." The idiotic man spat angrily at Nick. He grabbed him and threw Nick away from me.

"No you son of a bitch he didn't do anything he was taking care of me like a good boyfriend should."

"You goddamn asshole she is mine I want her so she belongs to me." Telford growled. He drew his fist back and punched Nick in the nose. Nick fell back and Telford aimed a kick to his ribs. I clearly heard the crack and Nick's cry of pain as a few were broken.

"How do you like that? Taking my girl from me huh?" Telford ground out.

"I didn't take her from you she chose me over you. It really isn't a brainteaser why either." Nick managed to get out between pants.

"Shut up. Telford snapped kicking him again. He lay silently knocked unconscious or worse.

"Nick" I shrieked. "What the hell have you done you mother fucking son of a bitch. You are obviously mentally unstable. I am going to order you a psyche evaluation and get you demoted to a position on Earth." I watched as his eyes seemed to clear.

"Michaela?" He asked confused. "What happened? What's wrong?"

"What's wrong is that you just had a psychotic break and beat Nick unconscious. Listen to me we need to get Nick to medics. You kicked him up pretty badly. You need to get a psyche eval now as well. Can you help me get him there?"

He nodded his assent and we started to struggle down the back empty corridors. We were half carrying half dragging Nick with us as we went. Telford stopped then took Nick form me. I reached for him but Telford shook his head.

"I'm in control Mickey I won't hurt him it's alright I would be easier on you both if I just carry him. I'm the one that did the damage in the first place." He grunted as he picked up Nicks dead weight.

"Dave, do you remember anything from when we first beamed up to the space ship?"

"I remember talking to you for a short time then it goes blank until I was sitting with a medic looking at my nose. Why do you ask?"

"You had another episode and tried to rape me. Nick came and when you wouldn't stop he punched you."

"Goddammit did I hurt you. God please tell me I didn't rape you." He said stopping and looking panicked.

I rolled up the sleeves of Nick's shirt to show him the bruises then pointed to the nasty and painful hickey on my neck.

"This was from you because Nick and I didn't actually do anything. We just wanted to give the illusion that we did. Besides Nick managed to intervene before you could you-know. I'm going to call Everett to come here so that we can all go to the medics together. He will probably be put in charge so he should know why." I said pulling out my phone and dialing the familiar number by heart. After a few rings he picked up and I told him to come to where we were with directions on how to get there. Within five minutes he was there. I gave him the brief rundown on what happened and David's mental condition but instead of looking pissed he looked at David with worry and love in his eyes which confused me. That was until he grabbed him and kissed him full on the mouth.

"Why didn't you come to me love I would have helped you with your stress load." Everett muttered still holding David tenderly.

"I didn't want to bother you so I didn't. I'm so sorry Ev."

"Ok what the HELL is going on here and why don't I know about it?" I screamed

**Hey I'm sorry it's somewhat of a cliff hanger but it was the best ending I could come up with. I already broke all of my other promises to myself so why not another. Hope you guys liked the surprise at the end of this chapter. I kind of surprised myself with it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys this is the Last chapter of my story. This story is AU and it ends that way. Thank you all for reading this I will now be going back and editing my story thank you all so much.**

**Last chapter**

I gave him the brief rundown on what happened and David's mental condition but instead of looking pissed he looked at David with worry and love in his eyes which confused me. That was until he grabbed him and kissed him full on the mouth.

"Why didn't you come to me love I would have helped you with your stress load." Everett muttered still holding David tenderly.

"I didn't want to bother you so I didn't. I'm so sorry Ev."

"Ok what the HELL is going on here and why don't I know about it?" I screamed.

**Start Ch. 5**

Everett and David pulled away from each other looking slightly embarrassed.

"We-we're gay well at least I am. He can go both ways." David said motioning to my brother and my eyes widened.

"How long" Was all I could get out, Nick completely forgotten where we had leaned him against the wall.

"Since Emily told us about her and Dave. I went to get her back and he said he wanted to talk."

**Flashback third person narrative**

Everett walked up the familiar walkway to his best friend's house. He quickly adapted that thought to his extremely attractive former friend. He had known for some time now that he was physically attracted to David Telford but he couldn't let it show around his definitely straight friend. Everett had barely taken his had away from the door when it opened revealing David in nothing but a pair of boxer briefs. Everett's eyes widened and he looked his longtime friend up and down reveling in his state of undress.

"Everett before you start to yell or attack me please come in and sit down. I have some matters to discuss with you about Emily and a few other things."

Everett nodded and stepped inside. He wasted no time in walking to the refrigerator and grabbed a beer before he proceeded to the living room. He plopped ungracefully onto the couch and waited for David to come in. David sat across from him on the chair as if this was a job interview.

"I just want to try to get her back Dave please." Everett begged softly.

"Are you sure that you really want her back when you can never trust her again? Besides I know that you look at men and don't need her as much as you seem to. Wait I'm not done! I also know that you have cheated on her in the past with other men. Yes I know that you are bisexual and I will not expose you. I won't expose you because that would be hypocritical of me since I am a closeted gay. I also know you want me and I was wondering if you would act on that. I like you Ev and I mean really like you. The only reason I slept with Emily was because she was close to you. Everett please, I- oh for gods sakes I love you and want to be with you." David screamed loudly as if he was giving up. Everett who had been lounging back on the couch put his beer down and stood up.

"Please no don't leave; just forget I said anything so that we can remain friends." David said quickly completely misinterpreting the action. Everett shook his head and walked over to Dave's chair. He grabbed Dave's hand and pulled him out of the chair, into a kiss that had been long awaited by both men.

"God Dave do you have any idea how long I've wanted you but didn't act because I was convinced that you were straight?" Everett asked as they broke apart.

"I want you to fuck me Everett I want your cock inside of my ass filling me with your juices."

"I would like nothing more than that. Bedroom now unless you want me in your ass on the floor or the couch." Everett ordered forcing his jacket and shoes off.

David moved back obediently until his back nit a wall somewhere near his bedroom door. To him Everett was overdressed. He decided to fix that by ripping the shirt off just as Everett's teeth sunk into his neck. A moan left Dave's lips and he grew even harder at Everett's touch. He fumbled blindly behind him looking for the doorway. Once he found it he grabbed Everett by the belt and dragged him into the room. Having successfully gotten into the bedroom David grasped Everett's pants to pull them down. When they fell to the floor David got a surprise.

"Well Everett you aren't wearing any underwear what is that about?" He asked

"The pants were to tight and boxers would have been seen so I decided to go without" Everett muttered blushing.

**End Flash Back Michaela POV**

"OK wait just a minute. What the hell is wrong with you? No underwear I mean seriously?" I asked, "What were you thinking."

"Well you've done it." Everett said defensively

I raised an eyebrow and shook my head. Everett looked at Dave and he also shook his head but we shared a smile and I was thrilled to have my old best friend back.

"Ok now why didn't one of you tell me about your relationship?"

"You refused to talk to me and Everett was afraid to tell you. He didn't want another six inch heal thrown at his face so he stayed away."

"Wha's goin' on? Where am I? Why the hell are you yellin'' Nick said. I breathed a sigh of relief that he was alright.

"Dr. Rush We weren't telling and I would like to apologize for the harm done to you by my hand. I am truly sorry and hope you can forgive me."

"Will ya sto' yellin a' me I'm no' deaf" Nick groaned and I could tell he was worked up from how thick his accent was.

"Nick, Darling we aren't yelling at you or yelling at all for that matter. Do you remember what happened?" I whispered coming to my knees in front of him.

"They're together? Since when?" David muttered behind us.

"No I remember you yelling at your brother and taking you out of the room then my memory goes blank until I heard you talking but you were yelling like I said."

"Alright well all you need to know is that David is mentally unstable and had a psychotic break. During that break he attacked you. He and my brother are together and we were trying to get you to the medical area. Have you got all that?"

"Um ok Telford is mentally unstable and during a psychotic break attacked me and wait they are together? What do you mean?" Nick asked incredulously

"I felt the same way they kind of sprung it on me. Now can you stand on your own?"

It seemed that whispering was all we would do until his hearing went back to normal. Nick tried to stand but fell back down with a cry of pain making me wince.

"It's alright love we'll help you up. Will you allow either Everett or David carry you please? It'll hurt you less which in turn will hurt me less."

Nick nodded and we stood up together me supporting most of his weight.

"Guys help please I can't support him on my own and I also don't want him in pain." I grit out through clenched teeth.

Everett rushed to my side and grabbed Rush hoisting him up bridal style.

We went to the medical area where we once again had to explain what had happened. We left out the relationships between the four of us so that we didn't have to answer any more questions. Thankfully Nick didn't have a concussion but he did have three broken ribs and a sprained wrist. His hearing went back to normal as the doctors called in a psychiatrist for Dave. Everett refused to leave Dave's side and used his rank to bully the doctors into letting him stay.

They ruled that Dave was mentally unstable and ordered him to see a shrink once every week. They also removed him from active duty until he was cleared. This forced him into retirement allowing my brother to take over Icarus. I found that I could forgive Dave now that I knew the truth. Everett became less protective of me and more understanding of my relationship with Nick. As for me I was the happiest girl alive. I had my old best friend back and my brothers support. I also had the most amazing boyfriend ever. Eventually he proposed and we were married in front of the gate on Icarus. During the next two years we cracked the code of the ninth chevron and found Destiny. David and Everett also were married and adopted a little girl named Lyla. I gave birth to a little boy who we named William. With our work finished on Icarus we returned to Earth and lived a long happy life filled with our children Will, Thomas, and Mandy and their children. One day Nick died of a heart attack leaving me a widow, mother, and grandmother. Everett and David died together in a plane crash two years later. I lived to be 103 then died in my sleep where I joined my husband, brother, and best friend aboard Destiny for all eternity.

**Well that's all she wrote there is just one thing left to do.**

**THE END**


End file.
